


You're Cute

by eufoeria



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eufoeria/pseuds/eufoeria
Summary: Sunggyu needs something only Sungjong can give him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cygrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygrus/gifts).



> This is pwp. I won't say shameless because I am very ashamed. Honestly, this came about because I asked my editor, who has painstakingly combed through every word of all of my fics, to send me her request. Any kind of fic and I would write it. At the time, I'd also been telling her how I want to learn how to write pwp, which I personally find much harder to write than realistic/emotional stuff, so I guess that, and the fact that Sungjong keeps calling Sunggyu "cute" on Insta, is why she requested "Gyujong praise kink, with softcore choking." I couldn't say no. Thus, this abomination was born. I'm sorry if this isn't hot or sexy its my first time writing pwp so hopefully I can look back on this later and laugh >__>

Sungjong unlocks the door to Sunggyu’s apartment and closes it quietly behind him. It’s completely dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon, aside from the warm glow peeking out from the cracked door to Sunggyu’s bedroom.

“Hyung?” he calls, but gets no response. He takes in the jacket, keys, and wallet strewn haphazardly over the living room. An empty wine bottle and glass rest on the granite countertop, causing him to grimace. Sunggyu had been keeping to his promise to drink less so well; Sungjong concludes that something must have happened.

He sighs as he catches sight of Sunggyu curled up on top of the covers of his bed and clutching a bottle of soju that was in imminent danger of tipping and staining the sheets. Sungjong pads over and carefully pries the bottle from Sunggyu’s hand, ignoring his groan of protest.

“You’re hopeless,” Sungjong says fondly. He sets the bottle on the dresser and returns to the bed, pulling Sunggyu’s head onto his lap. “What happened?”

Sunggyu whines and wraps his arms around Sungjong’s waist. He buries his head deeper into his lap and replies, words slurred, “He dumped me.”

Ah,  _ he _ . It wasn’t important who  _ he _ was, really, and Sungjong hardly had time to keep track anyway. It was always the same.

“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Sungjong runs long fingers through Sunggyu’s hair, and Sunggyu closes his eyes at the contact.

“It is though,” he sniffles. “There’s gotta be something wrong with me, Sungjonggie.”

Sungjong barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. Sunggyu always gets like this when he drinks, so childish and emotional, but back to his familiar, confident self the next morning. Sungjong isn’t sure how much he remembers when he gets like this, but he knows it’s enough to cause him to flush red down to his neck when Sungjong greets him the next day.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, hyung,” Sungjong sighs. He swipes a thumb across Sunggyu’s cheek, still wet from earlier tear tracks. “Come on now, cheer up! You’re too old to be acting this cute.”

He feels Sunggyu stiffen and shiver at his words. Sunggyu pushes himself up slowly, wiping at his face with his hand. Sungjong’s hand is still at the nape of his neck, playing with the soft hair there. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Sungjong doesn’t miss the way Sunggyu’s cheeks flush bright red. Sunggyu’s voice is wrecked from drinking and crying when he says, “You’re just saying that.”

“Don’t say that. It’s true, hyung.” Sungjong positions his hand to begin massaging the base of Sunggyu’s neck, having already caught wind of what game they were playing. Sunggyu leaned into the touch. “He doesn’t know how cute you are.”

It wasn’t a coincidence that Sunggyu always called Sungjong over when he was drunk and sad and no longer had his latest fling to cheer him up. It wasn’t just because Sungjong happened to be one of the few people he could talk to about these things; no, that was mere coincidence. The thing they both knew that Sunggyu would never say aloud was that Sungjong was the only one who knew what he needed at times like these.

Sunggyu looks at Sungjong with eyes glazed over in intoxication and not a small amount of lust. Sungjong smiles and leans in closer, hovering just above Sunggyu’s lips. “You’re so easy to read, hyung, but that’s what I like about you.”

Sunggyu opens his mouth to respond, and Sungjong takes the opportunity to press a soft kiss to his lips. This was what Sunggyu wanted, but could never bring himself to ask for. This was why he had called Sungjong over, and if Sunggyu wanted a comfort fuck after breaking up with his latest boyfriend, who was Sungjong to deny him?

Sungjong places his hands on either side of Sunggyu’s face and deepens the kiss, letting his tongue run lazy stripes along the inside of Sunggyu’s mouth. Sunggyu whimpers into the kiss and clutches Sungjong’s sweater in an attempt to pull him closer.

“You’re really perfect, hyung,” Sungjong whispers as he pulls away. He goes to plant open-mouthed kisses along Sunggyu’s jawline and neck.

“Sungjonggie.” Sunggyu wraps his arms around Sungjong’s neck and pulls him so that he’s hovering fully over him on the mattress. Sungjong smiles.

“You don’t have to say anything, hyung,” he says as he moves to straddle Sunggyu’s hips. “Let me take care of you.”

Sungjong leans down to continue sucking gently at Sunggyu’s neck. His fingers move down Sunggyu’s sides, playing with the fabric at the hem of his shirt and finally slipping underneath it to dig his thumbs into Sunggyu’s hipbones.

“Sungjong-ah,” Sunggyu moans breathlessly. He covers his red face with one hand, embarrassed, as Sungjong looks up at him expectantly. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” he mumbles quietly.

Sungjong smiles. “You’re so cute when you’re shy, I could bite you.” He laughs quietly at Sunggyu’s embarrassed groan. “Don’t worry; I like it too.”

“You do?” Sunggyu asks, uncertain.

“It’s just sex, hyung.” Sungjong kisses his lips again gently. “Don’t think so hard about it.”

Sunggyu nods hesitantly and lays back down. Satisfied, Sungjong pushes up Sunggyu’s shirt in an attempt to take it off. Sunggyu obliges, pulling it off and discarding it somewhere on the messy floor. Sunggyu gasps as Sungjong begins to suck on one of his nubs, nipping and licking at it gently until it hardens completely

“S-stop.” Sunggyu’s voice is strangled. He runs fingers through Sungjong’s hair to get his attention.

Sungjong licks a fat stripe along the bud and murmurs against the skin of his chest, “Why? Don’t you like this?”

“I--I don’t… know,” Sunggyu says thickly as Sungjong took the ball of flesh into his mouth again. “It’s embarrassing.”

He shivers in arousal as Sungjong swipes a finger over his other nipple. “You’re still embarrassed?” Sungjong asks. “You shouldn’t be. Your body is sexy, Sunggyu-hyung.”

Sunggyu moans and flushes red again, and Sungjong moves his hand downward to palm his growing erection. “Okay, okay,” he laughs, pressing one last kiss against the flesh. “I’ll stop teasing.”

Sunggyu shifts so that he’s far enough on the bed that Sungjong can settle himself between his legs. Sungjong hesitates as his hands hover above the waistband to Sunggyu’s jeans. An idea strikes him, and he smiles devilishly as he says, “You look really good like this.”

Sunggyu moans again and bucks his hips up, desperate for contact.

“You really do,” Sungjong continues, “so sexy and fuckable, but still cute with the way this all still embarrasses you. You look hot laying underneath me like this, breathless and covered love bites.” He thinks of something and laughs. “The coordi and makeup noonas are going to have a nightmare trying to hide everything tomorrow.”

Sunggyu’s hand fly self-consciously to his chest, sliding all the way up to his neck as if he can feel the small red marks covering his skin. In truth, most will be gone by tomorrow, but Sungjong is a bit happy with the fact that one or two will remain.

He returns to his task of gently pulling off Sunggyu’s jeans and underwear. He punctuates his movements by leaning down and placing kisses along Sunggyu’s abdomen, his chest, his neck, until finally Sunggyu is lying naked and panting below him.

“God, you look good. I wish you could see.” Sungjong hums thoughtfully, then smiles brightly. “I can take a picture and show you!”

“Sungjong-ah, please--”

Sungjong slips his phone out of his pocket and snaps a picture of Sunggyu below him. He pouts at how Sunggyu’s raised his arms to cover his face. “Aw, hyung, why’d you ruin it? I wanted to show you your expression too.” He leans down and turns the phone around to show him the picture. Sunggyu bites his lip and turns away at the sight, the tips of his ears red. Sungjong laughs. “Cute! So cute! Augh, I don’t want to wait anymore. Where’s the lube?”

Sunggyu groans in exaggerated annoyance as he reaches back underneath the pillow and tosses the mostly empty bottle to him. Sungjong pops open the cap and spreads some of the cool substance on his fingers. He doesn’t miss the way Sunggyu flinches at the sensation as he positions his fingers.

“You ready?” Sungjong asks patiently, running a hand up and down Sunggyu’s thigh in wordless reassurance.

Sunggyu nods silently, and Sungjong pushes in the first finger. He makes a few experimental thrusts to loosen Sunggyu up. Sungjong smiles and asks, “Does it feel good, hyung?”

“Yes, just… ugh!” Sungjong laughs as Sunggyu finally voices his annoyance. Sunggyu wriggles his hips in impatience. “Hurry up already.”

“As you wish.” Sungjong slips another finger in. Sunggyu tenses at the intrusion, then relaxes as the discomfort turns to pleasure. As Sungjong works a third finger in, he says, “Hyung, you’re really amazing. Look at you, opening up so nicely for me. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Sunggyu’s quiet whimpers of pleasure transition into full-bodied moans as Sungjong continues to pump his fingers in and out quickly, bracing them on either side of his hole with his thumb and pinky.

“Does it feel good, hyung?”

Sunggyu’s breath hitches as Sungjong curls his fingers just right so that his thighs tremble in pleasure. “F-feels good.”

“I bet you could come just like this,” Sungjong says, voice growing rough with arousal. He hitches one of Sunggyu’s legs over his shoulder for better access. “I know I could. You look beautiful like this.”

A guttural moan is all the warning Sungjong receives before Sunggyu is clenching around his fingers, coming beautifully onto his chest and stomach. Sungjong withdraws his fingers to avoid overstimulating him and bends down to lick the cum off of him in long laps, then pulls Sunggyu in for a deep kiss.

Sungjong pushes his tongue in deep, letting Sunggyu taste himself in the kiss. They’re both panting heavily as they pull away. Sunggyu’s cheeks are still tinged pink with exertion as he reaches for the waistband of Sungjong’s pants. “Let me…”

Sungjong nods when he realizes what Sunggyu wants, shedding his pants and underwear as quickly as his trembling fingers will allow. Sunggyu takes his red and leaking cock in his hand and looks up with an expression Sungjong might have called innocent if his lips weren’t wrapped around the head of his cock in the next instant.

Sungjong moans and threads his fingers through the soft hair at the top of Sunggyu’s head. Sunggyu takes that as a sign of encouragement and begins to bob his head up and down, taking in more of his length with each pass.

“Your mouth feels so good,” Sungjong groans, tightening his grip in Sunggyu’s hair. “So hot and tight. I bet your ass will be even better.” He curses as Sunggyu moans around his cock. “Shit, you’re so good at this.”

Sunggyu takes him down to the base, the tip of Sungjong’s cock hitting the back of his throat, and hums, the vibrations causing a wave of intense pleasure. Sungjong couldn’t help but buck his hips forward in an attempt to feel more of the delicious, soft heat.

Sungjong feels his knees go weak, and barely manages to pull Sunggyu off of himself to prevent himself from coming too soon. Sunggyu blinks up at him blearily, pupils blasted and saliva dripping from his mouth. He could see the wetness in the corner of his eyes from when Sungjong had thrust a little too freely and wiped them away with his thumb. Smiling at the sight, Sungjong leans down to give him an open mouthed kiss as thanks.

Originally, he wasn’t really into this kind of play. It took a lot of alcohol to get Sunggyu to ask for it, and Sungjong, unsure at first, hesitantly obliged. Sometimes, he realized, Sunggyu just needed this, and if he got something out of it as well, then who was Sungjong to say no?

He spreads Sunggyu’s legs apart as Sunggyu lies on his back on the bed. Sunggyu’s cock is already half-hard again just from sucking him off, so Sungjong grabs it and gives it a few quick pumps. “You’re so eager for it, hyung, so good. Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Sunggyu nods a bit, and Sungjong is grateful he isn’t too far gone at this point to understand him. He surely will be, later, but it’s better if he’s present and aware at the moment.

Sungjong presses in slowly, watching Sunggyu’s face carefully for any signs of extreme discomfort. After a moment, Sunggyu nods, and Sungjong pushes the rest of the way in, down to the hilt.

Sunggyu’s mouth drops open and his hand claws desperately at the sheets behind his head at the sensation of being filled. He moans Sungjong’s name brokenly, urging him to begin moving already.

And move he does, in rapid, precise thrusts. Sungjong begins to babble about how good it feels, how hot and tight it is to be inside him. Sunggyu practically keens at the praise, his back arching beautifully as Sungjong moves faster.

Small moans eek out at every thrust of Sungjong’s hips, and most of it is nonsense as Sunggyu allows himself to become lost in the pleasure. Somehow, though, through the haze of pleasure and base desire, he manages to mumble something intelligible.

“I-I’m not,” he slurs as he lifts his hips up so Sungjong can push in deeper.

Sungjong doesn’t slow down, but grunts, “You’re not what?”

“I’m n-not cute,” Sunggyu whines breathlessly. “Sungjonggie is cuter. I’m not… what you’re saying isn’t true.”

Sungjong frowns and slows down slightly. His hands slide up Sunggyu’s torso to rest at his neck. “Didn’t I tell you not to say that?”

Sunggyu isn’t given a chance to respond as Sungjong tightens his grip around Sunggyu’s neck just tight enough that it takes all of Sunggyu’s efforts to keep breathing, effectively rendering him mute. Sungjong’s thrusts increase in pace as Sungjong once again begins to list off all of the things he knows Sunggyu needs to hear.

“You’re cute, hyung, don’t deny it. You don’t even have to try.” Sunggyu’s hand desperately claws at Sungjong’s wrist, but he knows Sunggyu doesn’t want him to stop. They’d agreed upon a safety gesture a long time ago in case it all became too much.

Sungjong continues moving, focusing on the way his cock is swallowed by Sunggyu’s delicious, tight heat. He smiles. “You’re a good leader too. Everyone respects you, but no one’s afraid of you. You’re really a big softie, always looking after the youngest members or those going through a hard time.”

“You’re able to notice whenever one of us is struggling without saying a word now; it’s incredible,” he adds. Sunggyu’s hand drops to his own cock, stroking it in time with Sungjong’s rapid thrusts.

“You’re respectful to your hyungs and always taking care of the other members. It’s hard, right?”

Sunggyu pushes his hips back in time with Sungjong’s thrusts in an attempt to feel him deeper, a wordless plea for Sungjong to go faster, harder. He’s desperate now. Sungjong doesn’t know if he’s even aware that it’s Sungjong fucking him when he gets like this, or if anyone with a cock will do.

Sungjong quickly begins to lose his rhythm as he grows closer and closer to release. He can see the hazy look in Sunggyu’s eyes that indicates the darkness is seeping into the edge of his vision. He knows what he has to say to bring Sunggyu to the edge.

He licks his lips and gasps, “Hyung, you’re a good boy.”

The words work like magic. Sungjong loosens his grip around Sunggyu’s neck, and as Sunggyu inhales the oxygen his body was so starved for, he comes, hard, all over his stomach in thick white ropes. Sungjong curses at the sight and the way Sunggyu clenches around him involuntarily, and pulls Sunggyu’s hips flush against his own so hard there will likely be bruises the next day.

He fucks Sunggyu through his own orgasm, savoring the weak moans that slip through his lips at each thrust. Sungjong pulls out, but stops to admire the way his own cum leaks out of Sunggyu’s hole as it clenches and unclenches around the cock that’s no longer there.

When he’s satisfied, he leans forward and kisses Sunggyu deep and long, then pulls away to press another, gentler kiss at his still tender neck.

“Thank you, Sungjonggie,” Sunggyu mumbles sleepily. He yawns and stretches, and Sungjong can’t help but smile fondly down at him.

“You’re welcome, hyung.” Sungjong pulls himself off the bed and drapes the blanket over Sunggyu’s naked form. “You’re going to be okay, right?”

“Yeah, he was a jerk anyway,” Sunggyu replies.

Sungjong laughs quietly. “Do you need me to spend the night?”

“I’m good,” Sunggyu slurs, eyelids growing heavy.

Sungjong nods and whispers, “See you tomorrow.”

Sunggyu groans something unintelligible before sleep takes him. Sungjong sighs, satisfied, and goes to get dressed.

He makes sure to leave a glass of water and pain pills on the end table next to Sunggyu’s bed for him to find in the morning since his hangover would surely be unpleasant. Sungjong cuts off the light and pads silently to the front door of the apartment.

Sunggyu would be embarrassed in the morning, and would probably avoid him for the better part of a day, but Sungjong didn’t mind. Sunggyu selflessly gave so much of himself and did so many things for him and the other members; this is nothing. And soon enough, he’d be back to being the unintentionally cute, lovable leader everyone knew him to be. Sungjong smiles happily at the thought and closes the door behind himself.


End file.
